Peru
Peru (Officially Republic of Peru) is a Country located in the west of South America. It borders with Five Countries Description Appearance Male For the male version of Peru, he wears a Poncho dress and a Peruvian Hand-knit hat (Very well known in Peru) Female For the female version, she is mostly dressed the same with as the male version, except in some appearances, instead, she wears a pink bowtie. Personality When Peru was just starting into the Countryhumans Community, he/she is mainly being Shy and Friendly to his friends & Neighbors in some Art Appearance, while it's currently unknown what is his/her actual Personality due to the Character not being popular in the Community. Interests * Football * Friends Flag meaning The Flag of Peru was first adopted by the Government of Peru in 1824 but later modified just 126 years later in 1950. The flag features a tricolour. The colours being red on the right and left of the flag while white in the middle. In most flag appearances, to prevent confusion, there is the Coat of Arms of Peru in the middle of the flag featuring a fauna on the top left of the seal, a holm oak on the top right, and the Civic Crown on the bottom of the Seal. Don't get confused with the Canadian (Canada) flag as both have similar colours, and similar flag likes, except for that the flag of Canada features a maple leaf in the middle. The Peruvian flag is similar to the Ku Klux Klan’s Flag, where it features the same color on both Left & Right side of the flag, expect that in the middle, there’s a blood drop symbol. This flag isn’t used well in the Racial Organization. Others symbols Nicknames Etymology History Family * Inca Empire (father) - "My father, he died before I was born. He enjoyed making human sacrifices but I like the rest of his culture" * Spain (mother) - "My mother, she used to abuse me but now we are okay since she banned slavery with the New Laws of the Indies during my viceroyalty. She is of very kind and without her then I and my amazing family wouldn't be alive. Currently, she is really friendly european mother with me" * Colombia (Stepfather or half-brother) Geography Peru is located in Western South America. It shares land borders with Ecuador, Colombia, Brazil, Bolivia, & Chile.￼ It faces the Pacific Ocean to the West and lies in the Southern Hemisphere. It is 494,921 mi2, Ranking the 19th biggest Countries in the world by Land Area. (After: Mongolia - 599,831mi2 & Before Chad - 486,200mi2) * 2,016mi2 in Water area. (0.4%) * 0.863% of the world's land, ranking 21st. * 3.021% of Americas Share, ranking 8th in the World Statistics * Religion: Catholic (81.3% Million), Protestantism (12.5%, 4 million), Athiest (2.9%, 919,101), Other (3.3%, 1 Million) * Urbanization: 79% (25 Million) * Social Progress Index: 61st in the World * Basic Human Needs: 89th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 52nd in the World * Social Opportunities: 65th in the World * Health and Wellness: 45th in the World * Basic Medical Care: 91st in the World * Personal Safety: 101st in the World * Access to Education: 69th in the World * Advanced Education: 66th in the World * Illiteracy: 74th in the World (5.8%) * Access to information: 95th in the World * Environmental Quality: 27th in the World * Personal Freedom: 105th in the World * Personal Rights: 69th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 39th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 68th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 32.8% (49th in the World) * Tolerance for Minorities: 125th in the World * GDP: $425 Billion * Unemployment: 6.7% (1.1 Million) * Telephones: 32.8 Million * Mobile Phones: 29.4 Million * Internet Users: 12.6 Million Users (39.8%) Trivia References Page created on: 17.06.2019 Category:South America Category:The Americas Category:Hispanics Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:Christian Countries Category:Everything Category:OAS Members Category:Catholic Countries Category:Republics Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries Category:Country